Kristyn Farraday
Kristyn Farraday is the protagonist of Barbie in The Pink Shoes. She is voiced by Kelly Sheridan. Kristyn is a 17 year old ballet student who dreams of becoming a world-class dancer. Story When practising for an important showcase, Kristyn rips her pointe shoes, so she and her friend Hailey go to get new ones. They are give magical pink shoes by Madame Katerina, a seamstress, which take them to a magical ballet world. Kristyn has a habit of not following the correct choreography, because she can't help but follow her own individual dance steps. By changing the stories of the ballets in the ballet world, Kristyn gets in trouble with the world's ruler, the Snow Queen, and has to dance her own steps to defeat her. Once she proves that there's more than one way to tell the story, she defeats the Snow Queen by dancing her own moves and saves Hailey. Than, by removing the pink dance shoes, she brings the two girls back to the costume shop in time for the performance. She is later told how amazing her dancing is through dancing from her heart and is congratulated for just that by Madame Natasha, Tara, Hailey, and the dance scouts. Personality Kristyn is nice, dreamer, adventurous, brave, devoted friend, bit unconfident and she have sense of humor. She loves ballet and is a good dancer but when she is one the stage she loses herself in the music and lets her feet do "their own thing". Appearance 1.JPG|''Training outfit'' 2.JPG|''Pink Tutu'' 3.JPG|''Milkmaid performance dress'' 4.JPG|''Last performance dress'' Kristyn is has light skin, blue eyes and long, blonde hair. She wears size 5 pointe shoes. Training outfit For ballet training, Kristyn wears a black leotard and light pink tights, with purple legwarmers. She has a long-sleeved, lilac-colored ballet sweater that she wears over her leotard, and and a pink ballet skirt. Her pointe shoes were white before she got the pink shoes. Kristyn wears her hair in a bun for ballet lessons. Pink Tutu It is a fuchsia glittery tutu. It is quite simple and the only decorations it has are in the beginning of the top. When she wears this dress she has white tights and her hair is in an updo. She also has a white tiara with a pink flower gem in the middle. Milkmaid performance dress Kristyn wears this dress when she performs as the milkmaid. This dress is purple and glittery. It contains a purple top with white glitter decoration in the middle or it and the bottom of it has purple and blue feathers. When she wears this dress she has white tights and her hairstyle is the same as when she wears the pink tutu. She also has a white tiara with a pink flower gem in the middle. Last performance dress This is the dress the milkmaid dress transforms into during the final performance of the movie. Similar to the milkmaid dress, the only differences with it are that it is pink, and, instead of feathers, there are rose petals. When she wears this dress she has white tights and her hair is down. She also has a white tiara with a pink flower gem in the middle. Quotes *''"Wow.... Hold on! I'm not getting married. I'm only seventeen!"'' *''"No way! Pink is always in style."'' *''"We're like the three musketeers!"'' *''"No! There's more than one way to tell this story!"'' *''"These shoes....I love these shoes!"'' *''"I would never be happy if I didn't try to help my friend! That's what friends do."'' *''"It doesn't end well, does it?"'' *''"That's hilarious!"'' *''"No way! I'm not taking off these shoes!"'' *''"Double whoa...!"'' *''"Uh-uh! Swans... on the lake!"'' *''"They think I'm Odette, the Swan Queen!"'' *''"I could stay here forever...!"'' *''"Aww, isn't he dreamy?"'' *''"Look how he's gazing into her eyes, he's totally falling for her! I mean... me!"'' *''"Aha, you're finally catching on Hailey. This whole thing is real!"'' *''"Why does everyone keep asking me that?"'' *''"He really got his dance on."'' Gallery Kristyn as a star ballerina.PNG|Dancing as a star ballerina. vlcsnap-2012-10-12-14h40m38s39.png|Dancing in Swan Lake. vlcsnap-2012-10-12-14h29m57s55.png|In the dressmaking of the theater, before she discovers the Pink Shoes. vlcsnap-2012-10-12-14h30m03s118.png|Trying on the Pink Shoes PS-book-pictures-barbie-movies-33254710-325-304.png|Kristyn watching the Pink Shoes. Barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-barbie-movies-33601893-1000-1000.jpg|Kristyn in the costume shop Barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-barbie-movies-33601891-1000-1000.jpg|Kristyn as a star ballerina, with background dancers dressed like Odette and Giselle Barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-barbie-movies-33601890-1000-1000.jpg|Kristyn when her milkmaid dress transforms into the pink one Barbie-in-the-Pink-Shoes-HQ-barbie-movies-33644127-1024-576.png Barbie-in-the-Pink-Shoes-HQ-barbie-movies-33644125-1024-576.png Barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-pictures-barbie-movies-33641702-704-400.jpg Barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-pictures-barbie-movies-33641695-704-400.jpg Barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-pictures-barbie-movies-33641828-704-400.jpg Barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-pictures-barbie-movies-33641823-704-400.jpg Barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-pictures-barbie-movies-33641713-704-400.jpg Barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-pictures-barbie-movies-33641832-704-400.jpg Barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-pictures-barbie-movies-33641789-704-400.jpg Barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-pictures-barbie-movies-33641701-704-400.jpg Barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-pictures-barbie-movies-33641698-704-400.jpg Barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-barbie-movies-33633983-704-400.png|Kristyn and Hailey transforming in swan See Also Category:Barbie in The Pink Shoes Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Barbie's Roles Category:Ballet Dancers Category:Students